


Trying Something New.

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arya is on birth control, Barebacking, Birth Control, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Starkcest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.See the tags? READ THEM and don't read this if they aren't for you. Nasty comments will be deleted.





	1. Coming Home.

It was late, very late, Arya was lying on her bed flipping through channels hoping to find something to watch while she was waiting for Robb to get home. As luck would have it, she couldn’t find anything that would capture her attention enough to keep her awake, she could feel her eyelids closing and eventually she stopped fighting it and fell asleep.

Robb finally got home after an exhausting day at work; he was beyond tired, the only thing that could beat how tired he was, was how horny he was. He hadn’t seen Arya in almost 24 hours, and he hadn’t _been_ with her in over a week, he missed her.

He knew she would be asleep by now and that he should let her rest but instead of changing into his sleeping sweats and crawl into his bed, he found himself leaving his room and walking into Arya’s.

As suspected, there she was, asleep on her bed, the TV remote abandoned near her hand and the TV still on. Now he felt even more like a dick for what he was about to do.

He climbed into her bed next to her, put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Arya stirred a little and gave a happy sigh but continued sleeping. He was so hard it was painful, he has been walking around with blue balls for over a week, he was lying there imagining all the things he wanted to do with her,  _to her,_ and pressed his dick into her ass, right between her ass cheeks, his mind went back to that day when she told him she wanted to have his dick in her ass. She wanted him to fuck her remaining virgin hole, or at least he hoped that none of her pathetic boyfriends had gotten there before him. After all, it was almost fitting that he would take her anal virginity, he had taken everything else she was willing to give him, yes, consent was a thing for him.

He was so caught up on his internal monologue he hadn’t noticed that he was rubbing his dick up and down between her ass cheeks until Arya’s moans brought him back to the present.

He was so hard and so fucking horny he could get off only on her moans, every single time he would thrust his cock into her, she would make the sweetest most erotic sounds but what’s the fun on cumming without having felt her around his cock.

Robb decided that she had had enough sleep and brought his hand up underneath her shirt and start squeezing her breast and lightly pinching her nipple, teasing her into waking up.

“Robb?” her voice was scratchy, and she sounded more asleep than awake, but he was about to change that.

“Yes, it’s me sweet girl,” her started pressing open mouth kisses to the back of her neck while putting more pressure on her breast with his hand and pushing his cock harder into her ass.

“Ahhhh… I’m glad you are finally home. I tried to wait up for you. I’ve missed you,” her voice was as wrecked as he felt.

“I know baby girl, had a last-minute issue to deal with at work but I’m here now and I’m done missing you. I want you, _all_ of you tonight,” he wasn’t sure if she understood what he was asking, he couldn’t bring himself to actually say it since they hadn’t talked about it since she mentioned it that night, yes he would push his finger into her asshole but that’s about it. The answer to his doubts came soon enough.

Arya turned around and got her hand into his sweats, grabbing his cock, she started to play with the precum gathered at the tip. She looked him straight in the eyes, lust shining through matching his own. “I want to be all yours Robb. I need to have my big brother’s cock inside of me, I want your cock in my ass,” she tightened her grip on his cock and Robb had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, or he would’ve cum right then and there.

“I want to be inside your ass too, little sister. But first, why don’t you climb on my lap and ride me,” he said while snapping the band of her panties against her.

Arya immediately removed her hand from his cock and started pulling his pants down past his ass, Robb took over and removed them. She got rid of her panties and started to climb on top of him, he just laid there on his back, basically devouring her with the way his eyes roamed her body when she started to remove her shirt.

She straddled his waist and started to rub her pussy against his cock, getting herself wetter every time her clit brushed against his cock, her moans got louder. Robb was about to explode with all her teasing, he gave a low growl and Arya pressed herself harder into his cock.

“Put me inside of you, baby girl. Ride my cock fast and hard, just like you like it little sister,” his voice was filled with lust but also controlling. He knew she loved it when he told her what to do.

Arya did as she was told, as much as she _loved_ to get punished, tonight was not the night for that, tonight she was desperate to get fucked by her big brother.

He knew taking her ass would be painful for her, so she let her take control and allowed her to use his cock to fuck her pussy however she wanted. Arya grabbed his cock, pulled herself up, positioned his cock to her entrance and started impaling herself onto his cock slowly, inch by inch, moaning and gasping every time she got more of him inside of her.

He was seconds away from grabbing her, pushing her into the bed and pounding into her but the look of pleasure and her sinful moans stopped him from doing so, also, he might be enjoying the view of his little sister impaling herself into his cock and her breast taunting him a little bit too much. He had to remind himself that they haven’t had sex in over a week, she needed time to adjust to his size.

She kept going until he was fully sheathed inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling, it was like coming home, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

Arya started to bounce on his cock, making those sweet, sinful sounds again. He ran his hands from where they had been on her thighs all the way up to her tits and squeezed them. “Gods, baby! You feel so fucking good, so tight and hot around my cock. I’ve missed having my cock surrounded by your sweet pussy, I’ve missed you and your tight pussy so much. Did you miss my cock, baby girl?” he knew what he was doing, more than knew, he could feel it, whenever he called her “ _baby girl_ ”, her pussy would tighten around his cock, that’s something that haven’t changed since they started having sex with each other.

“Fuck! Yes, Robb! I’ve missed your big cock filling me up. I’ve missed the way it stretches me!” she kept bouncing hard and moving back and forth, fucking herself with his cock like she couldn’t get enough of him.

Robb sat up, bringing his mouth to one of her tits while his hand was on the other, he wanted to make her cum at least once before he fucked her ass. He sucked, bit and lick at her breast mainly focusing on her nipple. He could hear Arya’s moans and pants, she was close, he switched his mouth to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

“Damn, baby girl! You are fucking yourself so good with your brother’s cock, you are such a slut for my cock,” he bit at her nipple while pinching the other with his fingers.

“Just for you, big brother. I’m your slut, I love your big cock! I’m so fucking close, Robb. Please!” she didn’t know what she was pleading for but Robb did, he always knew.

He kept sucking at her tit while bringing his other hand down to her clit. “You can cum now, baby girl,” he growled while pinching her clit.

Arya came with a scream. Fuck she was gorgeous when she was like this. A completely pleased look on her face, a thoroughly fucked glow and a smile on her lips, panting trying to catch her breath. He could’ve sworn she was the most sexy-sinful thing he would ever see. He loved her like this, he just loved her.

He brought her down to the bed with him, running his hands up and down her back, he started pressing sweet kisses on her lips, the kisses got hungrier and he deepened the kiss. It was mind-blowing that they just had sex, and he was still hard deep inside of her, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm while she was moving her hips slowly on him and this was the first time they had actually, truly kissed in over a week.


	2. New is good.

Arya was lying on his chest, catching her breath, he tried to lift her hips up and heard her hiss. He went cold, did he hurt her in any way? “Are you OK, baby girl? Did I hurt you?” he was so concern he could feel his dick going soft.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. It’s just that my pussy is a little sore right now. We haven’t had sex in a while and, at the risk of blowing up your ego, you are huge, big brother.” She chuckled a little while lifting herself off his chest and his dick.

Robb chuckled too. He saw her lifting her pussy from his dick and whatever softness he got by his worry was forgotten the moment he saw how shinny and wet his cock was with her juices running down all the way to his balls. He could see and feel the proof of her orgasm on his cock. This woman would be the death of him.

He wanted to have her suck him clean, taste herself on his cock but there was so much wetness that he got another idea, a _better_ idea.

“You really want to do this, little sister? You really want me to fuck your ass?” he propped himself on his elbows and looked her in the eyes, searching for doubt or fear, but he could only find lust and excitement.

“I do, Robb. I really want my big brother to fuck my ass,” the smirk on her face was downright sinful.

“Turn around, little sister. On your hands and knees,” he said while admiring his beautiful sister do as he said, who knew she could be so obedient.

He placed himself behind her and slowly entered her pussy one more time. He wanted her asshole so bad but first he wanted to coat his coat with more of her juices. She hissed at first but soon was moaning as he was thrusting into her.

When he felt himself coated enough with her juices, he pulled back and placed the head of his cock against her tight asshole.

He couldn’t believe he was going to be the first person to fuck her sister’s ass. He started putting more pressure on it but then a nagging thought stopped him. Arya made a disappointed sound, he was disappointed too, but he had to know, he _needed_ to know.

“Arya, little sister, tell me something. Have you ever had a cock in your ass? Have you let any of your pathetic boyfriends fuck your ass?” he was very much aware of the jealousy and possessiveness that laces his voice, he couldn’t care about that at this point. He didn’t know what he would do if the answer was yes. He would probably track down the offender and kill the bastard for taking what was his.

Arya had never heard his voice like this, filled with jealousy, possessiveness and rage, he sounded dangerous. She wanted to toy with him a little and prolong his suffering but after hearing his tone, she decided against it.

“No one has fucked my ass before. I was saving it for you, big brother,” she heard him growl and felt him press his cock against her hole while tightening his grip on her waist, there would be bruises for sure in the morning.

“Good, that’s my good girl. Saving herself for her big brother. You want me to be the one to take all your firsts, all your holes. Such a good girl. My sweet baby girl.” He was fully pressing into her until the head of his cock popped in. They both moaned at the feeling, she felt amazing on his fingers but on his cock, it was a completely different ball game.

She tensed up at the intrusion and pain, but he also felt so good inside of her.

“Relax, baby girl. I’ll go slow at first, I’ll make it good for you too,” his voice was soft, just as the hand rubbing her back. He continued to press into her, every little moan she made encouraged him more, so he just kept going, kept pushing until her was completely inside of her.

“Fuck! Little sister, your pussy is tight around me, but your asshole has a vice grip on my cock! Can you feel it? Can you feel me filling you up, baby? How does it feel having your big brother’s cock deep in your ass?” he was giving her small, measured thrusts. Testing her limits, making sure she wasn’t in pain anymore.

“Seven hells, Robb! I feel so full, your cock feels so good in my ass, it feels so big. Please fuck me, big brother! Fuck your little sister in the ass.” She was responding to his thrusts with her own, encouraging him to go faster, deeper, _harder._

Hearing her say that and her moans of pleasure, Robb couldn’t hold back anymore. He started to thrust harder into her, smacking the front of his legs with the back of hers.

“Baby girl, you are so good for me, you feel amazing! Your ass is so tight, it’s squeezing my cock. Play with your clit, little girl, make yourself feel good for your big brother. I want you to cum with my cock buried in your ass,” each thrust was harder and deeper than the last one, he could feel himself getting closer, but he’d be damned if he came before her.

Arya reached down and started rubbing her clit fast, she needed to cum, she could feel it but for some reason her orgasm was out of reach. She was sore and sensitive, she could feel it approaching, but she didn’t think she could cum again so soon.

“Fuck, Robb! I can’t, I can’t cum again…. I just can’t do it… I need… I can’t.” she wanted to cum for him so bad, she wanted to be his good girl, he could hear the desperation and need in her voice.

“Yes, you can. I know you can do it, cum for me, baby! I know you have another one in you. Be a good girl and cum for your big brother. Fuck, Arya, if only you could see my cock disappearing into your ass, so hot!” his hand was itching to feel her ass, so he spanked her. Arya yelped in surprise, but he felt her tighten her grip on his cock, so he did it again.

“Yes, that’s it. Please spank me, big brother. Make me cum with your big cock in my ass,” she was a quivering mess, so lost in the pleasure of his cock in her ass, her fingers on her clit and the pain from the spanks was what she needed to push her over the edge.

“Cum for me, little sister! Cum with your brother’s cock in your ass,” he spanked her hard one more time and Arya came for a second time. This time she came with a hoarse scream and buried her face on the bed.

“That’s my good girl! You are so fucking sexy like this, little sister! Such a good girl coming with my cock in your ass,” he was fucking her ass rough and deep just like she liked having her pussy fucked and by the sounds she was making, she liked getting her ass fucked just like that too.

He kept thrusting and spanking her, he could feel her fingers working her clit, his balls would slap her pussy.

“Gods, Robb! That was amazing, I love cuming with your cock on my ass, I feel so full. Please don’t stop! Don’t ever stop fucking my ass. I love your cock in my ass!” Arya was panting and trashing, she knew she was talking, but she wasn’t quite sure of what she was saying, she was sure she sounded like a porn star in one of those movies she had seen with Robb, but the pleasure was so big and powerful she couldn’t care less, she wanted her brother to cum in her ass.

“You gonna cum again, baby girl? I little bit ago you were saying you couldn’t cum and here you are, towards your third orgasm! Come on, baby, keep rubbing your clit,” he was so close to cum, but he was never one to leave his sister high and dry in the middle of an orgasm, he could feel her clenching and knew she was close, but he was so freaking close he didn’t know if he could last anymore.

“Yes, fuck! I’m gonna cum again! You feel so good in my ass! Keep spanking me, big brother! Keep fucking your little girl in the ass while you spank her!” Arya rested her face on the bed and brought her free hand to her nipple and started pulling and pinching it while listening to Robb moan and groan.

“Come on, baby girl. I want you to cum one more time, cum with me Arya. I’m going to fill your ass with my cum, I want to see it trickle down. Fuck, baby! Your ass is so good, you are so good to me. I can feel you getting closer, give me one more baby. Cum now little sister!” Robb was so lost in his own pleasure and the view from her ass taking his cock he didn’t notice that Arya had two fingers buried inside her pussy, her palm pressing against her clit.

“Fuck my ass, big brother! Cum in my ass, I want to feel your hot seed in my ass! I want your cum in my ass,” Robb loved her voice right now, she sounded utterly fucked, her words were his undoing, he spanked her ass once more before shooting his cum into her ass, he felt her asshole clench painfully around his cock. His orgasm had triggered her third one.

“Fuck little sister! Did me shooting my seed into your ass triggered your own orgasm? That’s so fucking sexy! You are so fucking good for me baby girl! You are perfect for me!” he was amazed by his little sister, she was such a minx, _his_ minx.

Arya made a sound somewhere between a moan and a chuckle and looked back at him with a pleased smile on her face.

Robb pulled out of her ass, slowly, savoring every last second of it. He sat back to see his cum running out of her asshole.

He knew they were making a mess on the sheets, but he couldn’t care less and by the looks of it, Arya didn’t care either. He got up on his knees again and started pressing kisses on her back, he got to her lower back and saw his hands printed on her ass cheeks, he kissed each cheek and moved to get out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Arya had felt him move and wondered what he was up to now.

“Just to get some lotion for your ass, baby girl.” He was stopped by Arya turning and grabbing his arm.

“No, no need. I’m good, it doesn’t hurt as much. Just let me clean up, we can sleep on your bed tonight since we made a mess in mine.” She could feel both of their juices running out of her and soaking the bed.

“Clean up? Sleep? Oh, baby girl, I’m nowhere near done with you, no reason to make a mess in my bed when we are just going to take a power nap before I eat your sweet pussy until you beg me to stop or to let you cum, haven’t decided which one yet.” With that said, they laid back on the bed with her head on his chest and his arm holding her securely to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you want your comment to be kept private, let me know.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
